


The Universe Is On My Side

by GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY/pseuds/GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY
Summary: Mitch's death has forever changed Zoey, so much so that she has been completely lost in her own thoughts for the last two months. When she finally comes back to reality, she tells Mo everything and they decide to form a plan. Everything is going perfect, and they are almost ready to finally put their plan into action when Zoey's own mind turns against her.Will she be able to put her plan into action and if she does what will be the end result or will it all crumble down on top of her, filling her with everlasting dispair?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke & Mo, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. You're got a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is like my twelfth time just rewriting this chapter in the last couple months. I apologize in advance if it's terrible. I would like to thank clarkeman for being my ginnea pig when it came to this fic and for all of the encouragement. I would also like to thank all of the people on the discord sever (you know who you are) for absolutely everything that you have done for me with all of you kindness, encouragement, and ideas. 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey, Mo do you think you can come over tomorrow for coffee and to talk for a bit?" Zoey came out of her apartment and asked as she heard Mo about to leave for a DJ gig.

"Of course Zoey, I would love too. But I have to ask, is everything okay? You've been really quiet and have seemed to be lost in your own thoughts and I haven't wanted to bother you since I know you're still trying to adjust to living without your dad. But when and whatever you need, I'll be there rain or shine to help." Mo replies after turning around to lock his apartment, when Zoey hears the beginnings of a heart song start to play. 

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
And I'll come running, oh yes I will  
When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, nothing is going right, yeah  
Just close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up and even your darkest night  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yes I will, to see you again, yeah, oh Lord  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
And all you gotta do is call  
And I'll be there, oh Lord, oh Lord  
Yeah

Zoey looked at Mo with tears glistening in her eyes, so glad that she had such loving friends. 

Listen, If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow, no oh who  
Listen you've gotta keep your head together  
And baby call my name out loud  
Because soon I will be knocking upon your door  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yes I will, to see you again, oh Lord  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
And all you gotta do is call  
And I'll be there, oh Lord  
Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
Cos people can be so cold  
And they'll hurt you, and desert you  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them  
But no don't you let them  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
And I'll come running to see you again, yeah, oh Lord  
Winter, spring, summer or fall

As the song started to fade out Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes and put on the first genuine smile on her face since the night Mitch died almost two months ago. 

And all you gotta do is call  
And I'll be there, oh Lord  
Yes I will be there, oh Lord  
Yes I will be there, oh Lord  
Cos You've got a friend  
Cos You've got a friend  
Cos You've got a friend  
You've got a friend

"Yeah everything's fine, there are just a few things I want to talk and maybe ask you about tomorrow if that's okay." Zoey replies while bringing Mo in for a hug.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want to talk about, unless it's about coding stuff because girl you know that stuff always goes over my head".

"It's not about stuff like that." Zoey says with a little laugh.

"Okay, well good, so I guess I'm gonna head out to my gig now unless you want to talk now because I can cancel it if I need to.

"No it's okay, you should go to your gig and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow, goodnight Zoey".

"Goodnight Mo".

_________________________________________________________ 

"Here you go." Zoey says as she hands Mo a cup of coffee as they sit in her monotone colored kitchen.

"Thanks Zoey" Mo replies as he graciously takes the cup of coffee.

"You're Welcome." Zoey replies as she sits down on the barstool next to Mo.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Mo asks after he takes a long sip of coffee.

"Well first off, I wanted to thank you for always being there for me. I know that I don't make it easy to do so, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Aww, no problem Zozo" Mo responds while pulling Zoey into a massive bear hug. "You've always tried to be there for me when I know that stuff like that has always been hard for you and I know that I don't make it easy either, so thank you to."

"Thanks Mo I really appreciate hearing that."

"Anytime Zoey." Mo replies before taking another sip of coffee before continuing to speak. 

"So if I'm allowed to ask, what is this other thing you wanted to talk about?"

Zoey's body tensed up a little and she took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"In the last couple of months I've had plenty of time to think, to think about life, about all of you guys and your support, about my dad..." Zoey says as her voice trembles and cracks and tears begin to form in her eyes.  
"About how he always told me to follow my heart and what I believe in and go for what I want in life. How much I'm lucky to have everyone in my life, and how much I really need certain people in my life until I die. About how I want to spend every waking moment in Max's arms until I take my final breath. About how it was always him and how I so was petrified of anyone knowing that I lied to him and myself all this time. "As Zoey finishes speaking, she wipes the tears off her cheeks and looks up to see Mo looking at her astonished with her mouth opened in a wide circle. After a few seconds Mo finally replies.

"No offense Zo but, wow!!! That's a lot of soul searching and figuring things out, especially for you."

"Yeah I know, all I've been able to do for the last two months was to think about all of this stuff."

"Do you know what you're going to do about Max?" Mo asks racking her brain for a way to help her friend.

"I do." Zoey replies while looking quite nervous.  
"But I might need your help. I want to tell him on saturday night during the meteor shower at the park. I was wondering if you could help me set everything up and maybe find something to wear? I was thinking that he has told me how he feels so many times through song that I want to do the same for him. I thought that this would be the perfect song to sing." Zoey rambles out as she hits play on her phone. Less than a minute later, Mo's face lights up and replies. "

"This is perfect Zoey, I think that Max is going to love it."

"You really think so?" Zoey asks the hopefulness evident in her voice.

"I do, now what are we thinking dress wise?" Mo asks, seeming just as excited as Zoey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Zoey finish most of the final preparations for Zoey's big meteor shower confession to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, but life has just been a little bit busy. I would lIke to thank clarkemanship for being my ginnea pig of an editor. I would also like to give a shout out to AubreyRichman and the rest of the wonderful Zep writers on discord. As always all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Friday morning Zoey decides to take the day off from work in order to prepare for her confession to Max tomorrow night.

"Okay I reserved the north pathway near the flower gardens at the park. I asked my mom if tonight she could help me set up the lanterns, flowers, and the twinkly lights and yes Mo I still think that the twinkly lights are a good idea." Zoey spat out while pacing back and forth in her living room before Mo could interject.  
"I will also set up the picnic blanket and fill the basket with our favorite foods and set up my telescope on the grass near the opening of the gardens. Now what else do I have left to do?" Zoey asks her friend after she lets out a sigh of relief and collapses onto her couch. 

Mo unexpectedly jumps up from his spot on the couch next to Zoey and declares; "You're forgetting the best part Zozo. Now come on, let's go." As he pulls Zoey off the couch and guides her down the stairs of their apartment building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"This is the best part?" Zoey asks as Mo puts even more dresses on the already enormous pile in Zoey's arms for her to try on.

"Of course it is Zoey, and besides you're been putting it off since you told me about your overly complicated plan anyways.

"Hey, it's not that complicated!" Zoey interjected while trying to cross her arms and knocking a dress off the top of Mo's pile in the process. 

"Uh huh, sure it isn't". Mo replies as he rolls his eyes and takes the pile of dresses out of her arms before continuing to speak.  
"Now what color were you thinking about? Because I was thinking about finding something in navy and or gold that's maybe kinda retro or covered in sparkles."

Zoey looks at Mo and sighs.

"This is going to be a long day for me isn't it"?

"Probably, but only because you have no sense of fashion whatsoever".


End file.
